Flash Crisis
by TidalMoon2003
Summary: Flash is the fastest human alive... till he isnt anymore. Everyone knows that Barry Allen is supposed to die during the Crisis but if he does what happens to the future? What about his rival? Revolves around Barry and Reverse Flash. Set during Crisis on Infinite Earths. Three-shot.
1. Warning

**Warning**

Barry Allen was desperate.

Thawne had come out of nowhere when the red skies had appeared. He seemed to have the same yellow suit that haunted Barry's nightmares quite often. His phasing face, his glowing eyes, his red lightning. Everything was the same.

Barry had no time to react before he was punched in the gut and he flew back from the impact, crashing into a barren field. Groaning as his head thundered painfully from the impact, he held his ring out and hurriedly put his suit on.

"Come on Barry. Lets see who is the fastest."

Barry's eyes flashed with orange lightning and he charged at Reverse-flash, the latter smirking and running opposite from Flash. The duo ran across Central City, the CCPD, the Star Labs, The CCPN. Everywhere.

Finally, Reverse flash turned stopped and Barry stopped behind him shortly, wondering what he was planning.

"Why are you back here Thawne?" Barry screamed. His hatred for Thawne had grown significantly when he had realised that Thawne had manipulated his daughter in helping him escape and making the girl fade from existence.

Thawne turned around, taking his cowl off, his face stopping to phase and Barry saw the face of his mentor, Harrison Wells. "I think you know very well why I am here."

"The crisis," Barry muttered to himself. Harrison- Thawne- nodded with a wide smile, "Yes Barry. It is indeed here. Multiple earths have been devoured by the Antimatter and this earth will be next. This earth is the prime earth, being in the middle of the multiverse, and its destruction will lead to destruction of other earths."

"The domino effect," Cisco's voice spoke from Barry's earpiece. Thawne smirked evilly again and said, "What are you going to do now Barry? You know that this earth will fade into nothingness if you don't die, and if you die, I will win. You can't let that happen, can you Barry?"

"Don't listen to him Barry. He is just trying to influence you into making the wrong move," Iris' voice said, soon followed by Cisco's agreement and his promise to solve how to defeat Reverse Flash and save the earth. Barry just glared at his former mentor before a vision came to his mind.

It was the Speed force when he had gone to rescue Wally, _You must free yourself. _He sighed and whispered in the earpiece, "I am sorry guys but I need to do this alone. I love you guys and you Iris."

He could hear breathing and someone was about to say something, probably to change his mind but he switched it off and threw it to the ground. Thawne laughed out loud and put on his cowl, looking at the sky. A lightning bolt crashed next to Thawne, making the speedster wince before he made a challenging wave towards Barry and sprinted out.

The Flash ran after him, trying to catch up to him and stop him and then to save this earth. He jogged, no pun intended, his brain, trying to get some ideas.

The Speed Force prison? _No, if I do that, then Speed Force would know I escaped and I don't want to know what the consequences for that would be._

Before he noticed, Thawne stopped and ran towards Barry. All Barry felt was pain in his face, soon followed by pain erupting in his back. He groaned as he held his broken nose and struggled to stand up. Before he could do that though, red lightning surrounded him, punching and kicking him, not letting him tap into the Speed Force.

Finally, he stopped and Barry crashed to the ground, blood pouring out of his wounds and Thawne grabbed the front of his suit and pulled him close till they were breathing each others breath and said, coldly, "This isn't over. Anti-Monitor is coming, sooner than you expect. Better prepare yourself for it, because the next time we meet in crisis, I will not hold back."

Barry tried to reply but Reverse Flash carried him as he ran and threw him from a building and for good measures, pushed him away from himself and ran away, bright red lightning trailing after him. The Flash tried to tap into Speed Force but with no friction to run on, he couldn't get his speed to work and soon crashed on a roof of a car, making the roof crumble inside.

Barry tried to move but he couldn't and after a few seconds, faded into unconsciousness, words echoing in his mind, _Better prepare yourself for it._

**A/N: My first Flash fanfic and probably my only one. I am a really big fan of Flash and thought about this idea when I was watching all the episodes of Flash again. This is a two-shot and only featuring Barry Allen and Eobard Thawne (both Thawne and Wells)**


	2. Pariah

**Pariah**

"You do this every single time Barry," Iris screamed at him as he sat on the bed in Star Labs. Cisco nodded and Killed Frost shrugged and said, "Even Caity agrees with her."

Ralph tried to stay in the background, not piping up and Joe and Cecile were home, looking after baby Jenna. "Yeah man. You had us worried. You switched your earpiece off. You know what happens when you do that, right?"

Barry rolled his eyes and Cisco continued, "You are lucky, I put a sensor in your suit that tells me if you are alright and where you are. That's how we found you."

Iris glared at Barry and left the ward, followed by Cisco but he looked back once and said, "Don't move right now."

Killer Frost watched them go and turned to Barry and asked, "What did Reverse Flash say?" Barry's head shot towards her, believing she had left as well and asked, "You are still here? Go with them. I messed up."

"You messed up big time but you are still alive. So go and talk to Iris. She was going crazy when you switched off your earpiece. I had to knock her out so she wouldn't do something stupid."

Barry's hands found his face and he groaned, "I know and trust me, I would do anything but I don't think she needs to talk to me right now." Killer Frost opened her mouth but the speaker blared out, "_GUYS, WE HAVE A PROBLEM. COME TO VORTEX."_

Barry and Killer Frost looked at each other and with a flash of orange lightning, they disappeared from the ward to the vortex and noticed Cisco with a gun pointed at a man with a cape.

"Who are you?" Barry asked, stopping and Killer Frost let frosty steam erupt from her hands as she readied an ice dagger.

The man turned around, tears streaming down his face, "I am Pariah." The team looked at each other in shock as the Pariah looked just like Harrison Wells.

"Alright which Earth are you from?" Cisco asked, putting his gun down and stared at Pariah. The Pariah looked confused and replied, "I am a being who isn't from a specific earth. I committed a crime in past for which I was punished to travel through time to different moments where an earth would die, either at the hands of the humans, at the hands of Kryptonians, at the hands of aliens or as Dominators you might know, or worse, by Anti-matter."

He began walking, muttering incoherently, "If I am here, that means this earth is going to be destroyed as well."

"But that is not going to happen," Ralph said as he stepped inside the vortex, with his suit. The Pariah studied him before snorting and looked at the rest of the team, tears still streaming down his face.

Barry continued, "Yeah, the Monitor said that this earth will be safe if I die." Pariah froze in his tracks and turned to the speedster and asked, "Monitor? You have met the Monitor?"

Barry nodded and Pariah said, "It means that you do have a chance. Monitor has visited several earths and challenged the heroes to save their planet and each time, the earth has been destroyed. If he said that your death will save this planet, then he has indeed been right. But what is the problem? Why am I here?"

"Because the odds have shifted from our side to my Anti-Monitor's side," said a deep voice and the team turned back to find Monitor standing there. Cisco groaned, "Seriously what is this with you guys just coming out of nowhere."

Monitor ignored him, earning an irritated look, and said, "Anti-Monitor is aware that the only thing between this earth's destruction and he is Mr. Allen. He wants the Flash to die before his antimatter reaches this earth because without his death, there stands a high chance of his loss."

Barry replied, "Yes I know I need to die. Thawne said that yesterday." Monitor nodded, "Indeed."

Pariah interrupted, "Then we should hide him till antimatter sweeps in." Killer Frost and Ralph nodded with Pariah as Cisco said, "Where will we hide him? There is nowhere Thawne can't enter."

"The metahuman prison?" Ralph said as if it was obvious. Monitor shook his head and said, "That will not work."

Barry, who had been deep in thought, said, "I need some space." With that he walked out of the vortex, everyone looking at him in concern. Standing in the lobby, he couldn't help but feel like the whole world was on his shoulder, and it was. Why did it have to be that just when he had come to terms with his upcoming death, there was another problem?

Barry felt someone touch his shoulder and turned his head to look at his wife, Iris West-Allen. "I am sorry for how I reacted earlier. I was just so worried."

"I know and I am sorry but I was sure I could beat him."

"Babe, you don't need to beat him to prove anything. You are a hero without beating him," Iris consoled him.

Barry retorted, "But he killed my- our daughter. Whenever I see him, I can remember when he told me how I could save her and I didn't. I failed Iris. I couldn't save my mother and then I couldn't save Nora. Now I fear, I cant save this earth, so many families, so many mothers, fathers, daughters, sons. I am afraid."

Iris pulled Barry close and said, "Barr, its ok to be afraid. I would be worried if you weren't. But you are not someone who can stay silent and watch as people suffer, knowing you could help them."

"Cisco wants to hide me so that Thawne cant get to me."

Iris sighed, "I know and I also know that you won't let him do it. But you have to do something babe. You can't get lost in time babe. I believe in you and in your speed and your leading skills."

Barry nodded before his face scrunched in concentration. He muttered, "Lost in time."

He rushed to the vortex, followed by Iris and saw Cisco, Caitlin, Pariah and Ralph standing there, chatting with each other.

Pariah noticed Barry and said, "There you are." Barry nodded to the team and said, "I know how to beat Thawne."

"How?" Frost asked, "We can't beat him and save this world." Barry looked at her grimly, "Not in this time."

**A/N: All will be clear soon. Also I know its supposed to be a two-shot but with my word limit usually, I am forced to stop here. The next chapter should probably be the end. I'll post it in a few hours and then this fanfiction/theory will be over.**


	3. Death of Hero

**Death of a Hero**

Clark Kent was waiting for the Flash to arrive with Reverse Flash. He didn't know why this was important during the Crisis, but he seemed serious, almost on the edge to beg. Clark had nodded and inquired why Barry couldn't ask Hara for help. Barry explained that Kara was needed to fight alongside the team.

And now he waited for the speedster to run towards his direction and soon saw yellow lightning heading towards him, followed closely by red lightning. He began running opposite Flash and soon caught up to his speed and saw the Flash running, followed by a man with red lightning.

Barry nodded at Clark and turned right and climbed a building, carefully turning around and running towards Thawne. Reverse Flash ran towards Barry but before he could reach him, Clark punched Reverse Flash in the side sending the speedster flying. Barry skidded to stop next to Clark and said, "Thank you."

Clark nodded and began hovering, till he noticed the red lightning heading towards this direction. He shot forwards towards the man in yellow and noticed that Reverse Flash seemed to be grinning as his face continued to vibrate.

Reverse Flash changed direction and Superman flew behind him, trying to catch up to the evil speedster.

"You are not fast enough, Superman. I am faster than you and I always will be," Reverse Flash called out as he ran, faster. Shooting a beam of heat, he continued to follow Reverse Flash.

After a few minutes, Reverse Flash stopped and Clark took the opportunity to shoot towards him, leaving a trail of steam. He had barely touched the speedster that he felt pain and weakness as he crashed to the ground. He twisted enough to lie on the ground with his back and looked down and saw Kryptonite protruding from his stomach.

"You were fast, I'll give you that. But I will always be faster than you," Reverse Flash said. Clark groaned as he tried to pull the Kryptonite shard from his chest. Reverse Flash sprinted to Clark but didn't reach as Barry crashed into Reverse Flash.

He held his hand out to Superman and asked, "You good?"

"Yeah, a small shard can't beat me," Clark said, pulling out the shard. Barry nodded and turned to Thawne who was standing now, his cowl down.

"You can go now, Clark. I'll handle it from here."

Superman nodded and shot in the air, flying to the battle occurring in a different city. Flash and Reverse Flash stared each other down, "I am going to stop you Thawne. I am going to stop you forever. You are not going to hurt anyone else."

Thawne threw his head back and laughed, "You never can Flash. You are a hero. You could never kill. You either stop me or the anti-matter wave that's about to sweep this Earth any second now."

"And how do you benefit from this? If this earth gets destroyed, you never exist," retorted Barry.

"You forget Barry. The more you time travel, the less the rules apply to you. You destroy this earth, I still exist within Speed Force. I still exist in the times I have appeared on this earth and multiple earths. So, I never cease to exist Flash."

Barry glared at him and Thawne put on his cowl. A mix of orange lightning and red lightning took place as the duo battled each other with punches, pushes, pulls, kicks and throws. Reverse Flash kicked Flash in the head, sending the latter flying back into the car, breaking the car.

Flash groaned and opened his eyes to see a mix of purple lightning and red lightning. Standing up, he joined the fray, assisting the Running Man and fought against Reverse Flash.

Flash crashed to a building as Running Man crashed into another, Thawne in front of him. Without hesitation, he phased his hand through Running Man's chest, through his heart specifically. Running Man resisted before freezing in the wall and crumbling to the ground, dead.

Flash crashed into Reverse Flash, battling again, before Barry pulled back and stood huge distance between the two. "You are weak, Thawne. You never could beat me. Even when I was young, just a child. I stopped you."

His plan worked as Thawne's eyes glowed bright red and said, "I am not weak. And I will kill you in the past and make sure, that this time, you stay dead." With that said, Thawne ran leaving a trail of red lightning, followed by Flash with orange lightning.

Speed Force opened a gateway with their speed and the two ran into it, leaving a trail of lightning in their wake. As the two ran, Barry's home came into view. What was strange was the fact that right in front of the two were a second version of themselves running towards the house, all four of them travelling through the same wave.

Difference in speed could be seen with how fast the two in front of them were as Barry struggled to catch up with the other himself. When he touched his other version, pain erupted in his body and soon there was no one in front of, and no one behind him.

He looked down and saw his suit and noticed difference in it and looked to the side and saw a modified yellow suit of Reverse Flash. As they ran, they got closer to Barry's home and Reverse Flash increased his speed and broke through the barrier and ran into Allen's house, followed by the scarlet speedster.

The two met in the living room, running around the room, battling each other. Barry noticed that Reverse Flash looked different, younger even. His glowing red eyes didn't hold the same maliciousness as his Reverse Flash did. Barry understood and thought, '_With the time change, Thawne lost his memories of this decade and has no idea what happens in the few years.'_

With that, he knew that this was the moment which would decide his fate and the fate of every being in this world. He stopped after pushing Thawne away and looked in the side door, the young version of him. The one who was being manipulated by Harrison Wells/Eobard Thawne.

He stopped the Barry and shook his head, giving him the signal not to save his Nora Allen. Giving his mother, who was on her knees, one last glance, he sprinted towards his child self and grabbed the child Barry and hurried out of the Allen house, barely hearing his father say, "Run Barry, Run"

Leaving his younger self on the intersection, he ran and ran, trying to bury the emotions and crossed the barrier to his timeline. Panting, he looked up and saw the red skies had turned dark red and lightning coursed through his eyes as he saw a wave of antimatter sweep towards Central City.

He gave a grin smile and took out the USB labelled, '_Nora' _and said, "Gideon, make sure my daughter gets the video in this USB."

"I will, Mr. Allen," came the familiar computed voice and the USB disappeared from his hands.

Barry looked up and saw the wave coming closer. Gritting his teeth, he ran in the opposite direction, looking back often. Pain began exploding all over his body, but he ignored it and continued running. He didn't notice his body beginning to disintegrate, nor his suit dissolving, leaving just his emblem.

His mind began flashing images of Iris, Joe, Henry Allen, Caitlin, Cisco, Ralph, Ronnie, Wally, Oliver, Kara, everyone. A lone tear escaped his eyes and he opened his eyes and finally let out a scream of pain, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

His body dissolved, the lightning from his body mixing with his essence and providing as wall of positive matter and clashed with the anti-matter, pushing it back. Oliver watched, perched on a wall, as Barry sacrificed himself for the earth. Kara and Clark watched as they flew, trying to help the civilians, and Supergirl couldn't help but cry into Clark's shoulders as she watched her super friend from a different earth crumble into nothing.

The Anti-Monitor couldn't believe his plan had failed. It had been foolproof and just a mere speedster had defeated his grand plan. He didn't have time to think more because the positive energy pushed Anti-matter back into his machine, a machine similar to Zoom's, just larger, and the machine blasted, sending himself flying with all his energy lost.

He crashed to the ground and found himself with all the superheroes, excluding Flash, surrounding him. Cisco stepped forward to cuff the deity, but an arrow sprouted from Anti-Monitor's forehead, which blasted making the face blast into black goo.

No witty remark came from Cisco as he stared at the person responsible for his best friend's death. Iris ran out towards the spot where Barry had dissolved and found his emblem with remains of his chest, along with his wedding ring and suit ring on ground.

She wailed louder, loud enough to break everyone from their stupor, and they hurried off to the source and finding what had made her cry.

The Flash was dead.

**March 18, 2000**

Reverse Flash growled angrily and stabbed Nora Allen through her chest and ran out, in case Barry decided to return. A feeling nagged in his brain as he ran but before he could realise what, his speed slipped out and he crashed on the ground. Panting he took off his cowl, revealing his original face, and pressed a button on his wrist and a glowing face of Gideon appeared.

**10 December, 2019**

Sobbing, Iris West-Allen opened her laptop, and began typing of Barry's death. Unable to grasp the fact, she started, "_Flash Vanishes, Missing in Crisis_", before closing it and looking outside at the window, barely seeing any lightning, and beginning to cry again, snuggling in the bed.

**A/N: Just a theory. Tried to cover everything of the future but I don't think I covered it all. Just let me know if I messed something and PM me if you have any questions. Peace out folks. Also, I know the story will be different to what will actually happen in Crisis on Infinite Earths, so don't come after me saying that this didn't happen and something else did. **


End file.
